


All's Fair

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!klaine, husbands!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine being married idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> blackbirdprince prompted: ‘I can’t let you do that’ for the prompt meme
> 
> Note: I laughed and blushed while writing this. ‘Nuff said.

“No… Blaine…”

“Kurt… I’m sorry.”

“ _Please_ , I’m begging you, B, don’t…”

“I have to do this.”

“But I love you…”

“Kurt…” a sigh, “don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

...

“I can’t let you do that.”

_Click._

“What do you-” But before Blaine could even worry about Kurt’s tone, “Holy-”

_BOOM!_

“Kurt!” Blaine yelled, jumping up and throwing the controller on the sofa, just as Kurt’s Baby Peach raced through the finish line in her cute little pink cart; the finish line that his Yoshi should have crossed mere seconds ago, “You blue shelled me! I can’t believe you used the blue shell on me! Your  _husband_!”

“I did what had to be done, B, I was gonna lose.” Kurt shrugged, grinning up at Blaine that huffed and crossed his arms, flopping down on the opposite end of the sofa.

Kurt watched happily as Baby Peach did her victory lap, before turning back to Blaine that was still stewing, an angry pout on his lips as he hugged his knees to his chest.

“Aw, don’t be mad.” Kurt crawled over, arms on both sides of him, crowding him into the edge of the sofa.

“I was so close!” Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, “so close, and you blue shelled me. It’s the ultimate betrayal.”

“Mmhm.”

“You betrayed your husband.”

“Yes, dear, whatever you say.”

“Betrayer.”

“All’s fair in love and Mario Kart, sweetie.”

“Not gonna talk to you.” Blaine turned to look the other way.

“Oh really?” Kurt smirked, craning his neck to meet Blaine’s gaze but Blaine kept shifting, so he quickly thought up another strategy.

“Kurt, nice try but-oh…no that’s not going to-” a shallow breath, and a tiny moan, “Kurt you are not going to placate me with this!”

“Why not?” Kurt murmured against the soft skin of Blaine’s neck where he was busy sucking a pretty nice looking hickey, if he’d dare say so himself, “sounds like a win-win situation to me.”

“Kurt…” Blaine warned, despite shifting his head to give his husband more space.

Sloppy neck kisses soon turned into a full blown make out session when Blaine started to kiss back, pushing Kurt down so that his back hit the sofa seat and climbing over him. Knees framing his hips, Blaine rest his full weight on Kurt’s upper thighs and grinded forward, making Kurt throw his head back and let out a breathy groan. But just as Kurt thought that Blaine was going to lean down and kiss him, dirty, messy and  _hot hot hot_ … it never came.

The weight on his thighs lifted, and Kurt’s eyes popped open to see Blaine hop off him, “wha? B, why did you stop? That felt so good.”

Blaine stretched his arms over his head, and Kurt watched as the lean muscles of his back and shoulders moved. Oh god, he just wants to reach out and touch and squeeze and bite because his husband is so  _fucking hot_.

So caught up in his thoughts, he missed the words that Blaine said.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said,” Blaine had that smug smirk on his face, the smirk that made Kurt just want to kiss off his face because who needs to use lips for anything else other than kissing honestly. But Blaine was speaking again so he snapped back into attention, “we’re even now.”

Hold up.

“You stopped because I used the blue shell just now?!”

Blaine laughed, walking towards their bedroom, a sway in his step that had Kurt’s eyes glued to his ass. “All’s fair in love and blue shells.”

“Betrayer!” Kurt yelled after him, dropping his head back onto the sofa as he heard Blaine’s laughter ring through their apartment.

“All’s fair in love and blue shells.” He murmured to himself, looking up at the ceiling and then back down at his crotch, “more like blue balls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/123728777361/alls-fair


End file.
